Fairy Academy Awards
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: ¡La gran noche ha comenzando!, ¡Con trajes y vestidos ellos se lucirán!, ¿Pero quién ganará la estatuilla dorada, y quien se irá llorando a casa sin nada?
1. La alfombra roja

Oh sí, cómo lo había prometido, acá traigo los premios Fairy Tail!, fumados, estúpidos, llenos de crossovers innecesarios y participación de la misma autora. Debajo del capitulo, pondré las categorías que se usarán en el fic, para que mis lectores sean quienes voten, ¡Los FAA no son falsos y cuentan con votos reales! xDD

Espero y les guste, por favor, no sean crueles si no es así.

Ps. Algunos chistes vienen de mi fic Loco loco Fairy Tail y Saber Chronicles.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Everyone! Aye!

**Genero:** Parody/Humor.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O1 -**

**La alfombra roja**

—1, 2, probando.

Las luces se encendieron alrededor de la alfombra.

—1, 2, probando.

De las limosinas, veían bajando los magos de los respectivos gremios, como lo eran los de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegassus, Mermaid Heels, Quetro Cerberos, en fin, todos ellos pues.

—1, 2, probando…

— ¡Deja de comer maldita sea Ray-kun! —Le regañó su amiga golpeándolo con el micrófono— ¡Esa es botana para los nominados, no para ti!

— ¡Pero no te comino nada estúpida coneja!

— ¡Soy Usagi, no estúpida coneja, Ray-bakka-kun!

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, aquí el único camarógrafo soy yo! —les gritó un rubio de ojos castaños quitándole a Ray la cámara.

Les terminó de gritar mientras los tres, se disponían a caminar buscando, a quienes entrevistar, ya que quería hablar con sus magos favoritos, así que dejarían a Nana-chan hablar con los de Blue Pegassus, Mermaid y Quetro, ¡Ella se iría a por los Fairy, Saber y Lamia!

—Muy bien Usagi-chan—dijo serio el rubio, Noah, mientras encendía la cámara—Estamos comenzando en tres, dos, uno…—la luz roja apareció.

—Hola muy buenas noches a todos nuestros televidentes, en este caso lectores, que nos están acompañando. Damos la bienvenida a la primera y gran entrega de estatuillas de oro Fairy Academy Awards—sonrió alegremente—Esperamos lograr entretenerlos en toda la duración de esta transmisión, muy bien, ahora, ¡Vamos a saludar a nuestros magos!

La conductora de cabellos castaños, caminó hasta divisar, una cabellera masculina plateada a la distancia, y junto a él, estaba una chiquilla de cabellos rosados, un hombre cejón, un hombre-perro, y un calvo.

— ¡Lyon! —gritó llegando hasta donde él—Yuuka, Chelia, Toby, Jura-san.

Los cinco sonrieron a la cámara.

— ¿Cómo se sienten ante su dominación?, ¿Creen llevarse la estatuilla dorada?

Jura iba a contestar, puesto a que la cámara lo miraba a él, pero el joven Bastia, movió la dirección de esta para ser él, quien captara toda la lente.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que ganaremos! —dijo con confianza—Lamia Scale es el mejor gremio, por supuesto que lo haremos—empuñó una mano al aire—Y cuando eso pase, Juvia-chan se dará cuenta de lo genial que soy y correrá directo a mis brazos, lo cuales siempre estarán abiertos para ella.

Usagi, Ray y Noah lo miraron con lastima, para dar media vuelta, e irse del lugar. Buscando entrevistar a los demás magos.

— ¡Claro que ganaré, ya que ganar es de hombres, y yo, el gran Elfman, soy un hombre!

La castaña sonrió ante el pequeño discurso, mientras veía cómo el pobre albino, era convertido en piedra.

— ¡Claro que no, ganar es de mujeres!

Y junto a ella, Lissana y Mirajane la apoyaron, lanzándoles miradas de muerte a Laxus, Bickslow y Fried por si decían lo contrario.

—¡Gray, tus pantalones! —gritó Lucy tapando los ojos de la pequeña Wendy.

Mientras que Erza, se ponía a darle sus buenos trancazos al pobre desdichado, quien no tenía la culpa de ese mal hábito.

—Siento pena por él…—murmuró Ray, mientras que junto a su amiga, se acercaba al equipo Natsu—Buenas noches.

— ¡Hola chicos! —saludó sonriente Usagi—Vaya que ha pasado tiempo.

— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Fufufufu~ eres muy divertido Happy, pero bueno, díganme ¿Cómo se sienten ante la nominación?, la competencia está muy reñida.

— ¿Competencia? —Entonces, las manos del Dragneel prendieron fuego— ¿¡En dónde es la pelea, debo entrarle!?

— ¡No esa clase de competencia bakka! —le regañó Erza dándole una patada, dejando que Ray tuviera una hemorragia gracias a la vista que había tenido.

—Oye Usagi—habló Gray— ¿Has visto a Juvia?

La castaña sonrió, mientras señalaba en donde la maga, hablaba animosamente con Gajeel y Rogue.

—Como dije Gray, la competencia está muy reñida.

— ¿Eh?, pero yo no estoy en la misma categoría que ellos.

— ¡Ella no habla de esa competencia! —explotó Erza haciendo lo mismo que con Natsu, obteniendo de Ray una reacción también idéntica a la anterior.

Y antes de estar en medio también de aquella masacre, nuestros conductores corriendo hacia donde Juvia y aquellos dragon slayer.

—Juvi-chan, te ves tan hermosa como siempre—canturreó Usagi sonrojada, mientras también miraba a sus acompañantes—Y ustedes se ven muy violables.

Rogue se sonrojó y Gajeel la miró con los ojos como platos. Mientras que Ray decidía intervenir.

— ¿Nerviosos por la noche de hoy?

—Gihihi, yo nunca estoy nervioso.

—Gajeel-kun no podía dormir porque Lilly-chan se quedó a dormir a donde Levy-san y estaba preocupado.

— ¿Están hablando de mí y Lilly?

— ¡Eres una vil traidora Juvia!

Rogue se enderezó.

—Nos sentimos halagados de estar nominados.

—Frosh también lo está.

—Rogue-kun—dijo Usagi tomándolo de las manos.

Creando aquel ambiente estilo shoujo a su alrededor, en el que la _kouhai_, quería que su _sempai_ la reconociera. Aquel ambiente rosa llena de florecitas y brillitos.

—Desearé con todo mi corazón que ganes, ¡Ganarás todas tus categorías ya lo veras!

Y antes de que el pobre dragon slayer saliese besuqueado, el camarógrafo y conductor alejaron a la chica de ahí. Quien lloriqueaba, había estado tan cerca…

— ¡Usagi-san!

La chica miró hacia dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose, con un rubio que venía corriendo seguido por sus amigos.

—Sting…—susurró, luego, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y comenzó a correr— ¡Es Sting, corran antes de que te dé más ideas para hacer más parejas crack y Yaoi!

El maestro de Sabertooth, quien había ido muy feliz a saludar a la chica, miró como esta misma se alejaba corriendo. A lo que con un aura de depresión, dejó que sus amigos le dieran unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lissana-san también huyó así de mí…

—Sting-sama, ya le dije que nadie quiere ver su hentai.

— ¡Que no es hentai Yukino, es ecchi!

Orga y Refus suspiraron, mientras se disponían a firmar autógrafos.

Mientras que Nana-chan, quien había terminado de entrevistas a Jellal y Meredy, se reunió con Usagi y Ray.

—Muy bien, entonces, todo está listo—dijo el chico de cabellera oscura, mientras las luces del estadio donde se habían presenciado los grandes juegos mágicos, se encendían.

Todos los magos miraron maravillados el lugar. Mientras que uno por uno, iban entrando para también, buscar los mejores lugares. Mirando también, como en las gradas estaban personas apoyándolos con pancartas y fotografías gigantes.

—¡Ichiya, tu apestas!

Bueno… casi todos.

—Esto será emocionante—dijo Bisca sentada al lado de Alzack.

—Mis mocosos—susurró al borde de las lágrimas Makarov—¡Al fin me traerán fama y fortuna!

Y entonces, en un escenario que estaba enfrente de donde los magos se encontraban sentados, apareció la chica de cabellos largo castaños lleno de ondulaciones y grandes ojos castaños. Vestía un vestido vino tinto largo, escote recto, espalda descubierta y abertura en la pierna derecha.

Era Usagi, la culpable, digo, la gran persona que había hecho este evento.

—¡Buenas noches magos de Fiore! —saludó con el micrófono a todo lo que da—Soy Usagi, y seré la conductora en esta noche junto a grandes invitados y la grandiosa Nana-chan y el idiota de Ray-kun.

—¡Oye!

Los magos sonrieron.

—¡Están listos!

Se prepararon.

— ¡Fairy Academy Awards ha comenzado!

Y todo el estadio, estalló en aplausos. Pero… ¿Todo sería miel sobre hojuelas en esta ceremonia?

—Gin-chan—dijo una niña de cabellos naranjas a un chico con permanente plateado, cayendo del cielo, directo al estadio— ¿Por qué estamos en Fairy Tail?

—Le debo un favor a la mocosa esa de Usagi, así que vamos a ayudarla como buenos protagonistas de _Gintama_—contestó mientras veía la dura caída por venir—¡Megame, sirve como colchón!

— ¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Simpachi!, ¿¡Por qué siempre me menosprecias!

Oh sí… Fairy Academy Awards, promete ser más que una simple noche de premiaciones y golpes.

* * *

_Capitulo # O1_

**Fairy Academy Awards**

* * *

Fufufufufu~ Aquí comenzando algo nuevo que tenía desde hace unos días. Ahora sí, ¿quieren saber que categorías están?, ¿y quien deseas que gane una estatuilla dorada?

* * *

_* Mejor batalla * Mejor arco de historia * Mejor personaje secundario * Mejor protagonistas * Mago más sexy * Maga más sexy * *Personaje más kawaii * Mejor opening * Mejor ending * Mejor pareja "cannon" * Mejor pareja crack * Mejor agarrarera de boobies * Exeed favorito * Magia favorita * Personaje favorito* Maestro favorito * Espíritu estelar favoito * Tu escena favorita * Personaje menos favorito * Escena triste * Personaje favorito de Edolas * _

* * *

Los votos se irán contando mediante los pm, o si gustan, en sus reviews pueden dejarlos, aunque son muchas categorías xDD

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


	2. De fresas, colores y Katsura no Zura

Y entonces que la loca de mí, hace un capitulo extra super largo, porque claro, los premios merecen muchas cosas por delante! xD Espero y sea de su agrado, ya saben, cosas estúpidas, crossovers innecesarios y demás, solo se verán aquí en mis comedias.

Gracias a: _Sirnight Crescent, SRG, Luna 500, RumblingHearts, nansteph14, girl-hatake95, Boogieman13, dani-chan95, kona kana lee, konan Akatsuki, LuFFy McCormick, stopletopluto, Mariposas Rotas, MirrorWithCream, Layla Redfox, Paper Ray CattivaRagazza, & Boy Hunter9980_ :D ¡Gracias por sus sensuales votos! xD

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Everyone! Aye!

**Genero:** Parody/Humor.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O2 -**

**De fresas, colores y Katsura no Zura  
**

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo la conductora mientras miraba a sus queridos adorados y preciosos magos—Tras haberlos tenido esperando ahí varias horas por el conteo que tuve que hacer, ahora sí comenzaremos con la premiación.

— ¡Ve al grano, quiero mi premio! —gritó desde el público Gajeel, a lo que Levy le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—A este ritmo no ganarás nada.

El pelinegro la miró maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras veía a la conductora Usagi y a Levy, una y otra vez.

—Oye enana.

— ¿Qué?

Se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—Esa loca del micrófono y tú, ¿No son hermanas?

Y antes de que la McGarden le diera con toda su escritura sólida, Usagi le había lanzado el micrófono en sus partes nobles.

— ¡No todas somos igual de pechugonas que las magas de este maldito anime, Gajeel idiota! —miró a la peli azul—No te preocupes pequeña, aún nos falta por crecer.

Ray suspiró derrotado ante la idiotez de su amiga.

—B-Bueno—dijo un poco más tranquila—Esta noche, no solo se dará reconocimientos a todos esos magos que el público ha elegido como favoritos, sino que también, se verán honrados aquellos hermosos y tristes momentos de estos mismos—sonrió—Y claro, nuestros invitados especiales no podrían faltar.

— ¡Comienza con los premios y ya! —gritó ahora Natsu, siendo Erza, la que lo dejara noqueado.

—Bien, pues ahora, ¡Presentando el primer premio de la noche, tenemos a los locos desquiciados idiotas Gin-chan, Kagura, y Megame-san!

Gritó mientras una luz invadía el medio del escenario, solo para mostrar a un chico de cabellos largos negros y de smoking, junto a… una cosa extraña denominada amanto con pico, y un letrero que decía _"buenas noches a todos"._

— ¡Miren, son Elizabeth y Zura de Gintama! —exclamó Sting emocionado.

—Es Katsura, no Zura.

—Qué… ¿¡Qué cojones hacen aquí!?, ¿¡En dónde está el trío de idiotas!?

—Gin, Megame y líder aún están cayendo del cielo—explicó señalando hacia arriba, donde se veía un punto blanco cayendo—Creo que tardarán, así que Elizabeth y yo hemos venido en su lugar.

— ¡Zura-sama se ve tan apuesto! —gritó desde su asiento Sherry.

— ¡Que es Katsura, no Zura!

Entonces una luz invadió al dúo de Gintama, mientras que todos miraban expectantes lo que ocurriría ahora. Usagi y Ray mientras tanto, solo se hicieron a un lao preparando la iluminación y todo eso.

—¡Muy bien magos de Fiore! —Explotó Zura, digo, Katsura, mientras miraba a nuestros magos favoritos— ¡La siguiente nominación, es hacia el mejor opening de esta serie!

— ¡Mi opening es el mejor! —gritó feliz Lyon.

—Lyon-sama, tú no tienes un opening.

—¿No? —se preguntó, mientras veía dos asientos adelante, a Gray Fullbuster—Oh bueno, él supongo tampoco lo tiene.

Y el alquimista, se giró al escuchar el comentario.

—No, no lo tengo, pero al menos si cuento con un ending—dijo orgulloso, a lo que Lucy se dio un face palm.

— ¿Algo que quieras añadir, Elizabeth? —preguntó al amanto, el cual escribió en su letrero un _buena suerte_— ¡Bien, y los nominados son!

Entonces en la pantalla, se ven partes de una ciudad, al igual, que unas personas atacando a un hombre de cabellos castaños y vestimenta blanco: — ¡Rambu no Melody, de SID!

— ¡Eso es de Bleach! —se quejó enojado Natsu.

—Ara ara—murmuró el de cabellos largos—Lo que sucede es que también fui invitado a la premiación de Bleach, así que estoy algo confundido—comenzó a hablar con los camarógrafos— ¿Podrían darme por favor unas…?

— ¡Y los nominados son! —gritó Elizabeth ante la sorpresa de todos, y más de Zura, quien lloró al creer que su compañera era muda.

_Primera nominación: Ft, de FUNKIST ~ __Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ika shi ta yume akirame naide..._

— ¡Hey, es mi debut! —grita emocionado Jellal, mientras que siente como la mayoría de los involucrados en la torre del cielo lo miraban asesinamente—M-Meredy ayúdame.

_Segunda nominación: Evidence, de DaisyxDaisy ~ __Kowaresouna merodii hitotsudake tashikana omoi tsumugidaretara…_

—Mystogan se ve tan sexy…—murmuró Knightwalker mientras que Coco le daba una servilleta para su baba—Gracias.

— Extraño a ese Natsu—comentó Lissana a su hermana—Era muy kawaii.

_Tercera nominación: Mayasume Chasing, de BoA _~ _Ima wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo…_

—Sting-kun, ¿Por qué te ves como un malote? —preguntó Lector a su amigo, este no dijo nada.

—¡Maldito Gray, cómo te atreves a andar de romanticón con mi Juvia-chan!

—Yo hago lo que quiera, ¡Además que diablos, ella no es tuya idiota!

—Natsu-san y Lucy-san hacen una gran y bonita pareja—dice ajena de aquella discusión la maga, mirando a Nalu—Juvia los felicita.

_Cuarta y última nominación: R.P.G~ Rockin' Playing Game, de SuG ~ __Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte.._

— ¡Laxus se ve grandioso!—exclamó Fried ante la mirada de horror del rubio.

— ¡Es nuestra saga! —Grita emocionada Evergreen—¡Mira Bickslow!, a que salgo hermosa, ¿No crees?

—Te ves igual que siempre.

—Entonces me veo bellísima.

—Muuuuy bien—dice Katsura no Zura, al público que esperaba impaciente—Y el premio al mejor opening es…

Elizabeth muestra su letrero.

— ¡No nos jodas! —Grita Sting— ¡Ese no está nominado!, ¡Y ni es de este anime!

—Oh lo siento—dice Zura al leer el nombre de _You are my friend_, el cual era un opening de Naruto—Muy bien, ahora sí.

Todos se inclinaron hacia el frente.

—El ganador, es…—abrió el sobre dramáticamente.

En la oscuridad, Zeref aguantó las ganas de darle con su magia fatal.

— ¡Evidence de DaisyxDaisy!

— ¡Siiiiii! —gritaron los de Edolas, ya que pues, era el opening donde ellos habían hecho su gran debut.

—Pero cómo no hay presupuesto como para invitar a estos artistas a venir, vayamos ahora hacia la siguiente categoría—dijo Usagi saliendo de la nada—Elizabeth, Zura, largaos de aquí.

— ¡No puedo irme sin líder! —gritó refiriéndose a Kagura, mientras que Usagi, chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que dos grandotes, lanzaran a Zura hacia el público.

Elizabeth ya se había ido del lugar tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, y para presentar el premio al mejor ending, tenemos como invitados a…

Y una pareja, subió al escenario ante la mirada atenta de las féminas de todos los gremios.

— ¡Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki!

El dúo fue aplaudido por el público, el cual gritaba (más que nada las magas) que iniciaran con aquel romance frustrado que siempre mostraban en el manga.

—Que gente tan rara…—murmuró el shinigami sustituto—Muy bien, cómo no sé ni que mierda hago aquí, solo leeré la tarjetita esta.

—Tú idiota, ¿¡Cómo puedes actuar así frente a las cámaras, muestra algo más de inteligencia fresa idiota!?

— ¿¡A quien llamas fresa idiota!? —le reclamó—¡Pues al menos yo estoy vivo enana del demonio!

— ¡Pero falta poco para que no!

E-Etto…

_Primera nominación: Don't think. __Feel, de IDOLING ~ __Itsu datte Don't think. __Feel!_

— ¡Miren, es Lissana! —Grita emocionado Natsu Dragion—La extraño, ella me trataba muy bien…

—Dijiste algo acaso Natsu—dijo una no muy amable Lucy Ashley.

_Segunda nominación: Be as one, de W-inds ~ __I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai…_

Gray bajó la mirada, mientras que Juvia, al lado suyo, tomaba el atrevimiento de cogerle la mano.

—Todo está bien Gray-sama.

_Tercera nominación: We're the stars, de Terakawa Aimi ~ __We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi o daki…_

—¡Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Fue lo único que se escuchó de todo el público.

_Cuarta y última nominación: Kimi ni Kureta Mono, de Shizuka Kudo ~ __ kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru, kimi ga kure ta mono…_

— ¿Quién es esa niña? —preguntó Orga a Laxus.

—Es la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis.

—…

—…

— ¡No nos jodas! —gritaron los de Sabertooth, incluida Yukino.

—B-Bien—dijo la pequeña chica de cabellos negros abriendo el sobre—Y el premio, al mejor ending es para…

Ambos protagonistas de Bleach se acercaron al micrófono.

—¡Be as one de W-inds!

Rápidamente todos los de Fairy Tail aplaudieron, y Juvia, abrazó a su adorado y amado Gray-sama, que si bien, no era el ganador, pero al menos el ending era dedicado a él.

— ¡Lo sabía, yo ganaría!

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron.

— ¿Quieres ir a matar unos huecos? —preguntó el de cabellos naranjas.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, supongo que sí.

Y ambos, desaparecieron de un parpadeo.

— ¡Gracias por venir! —gritó Usagi—Muy bien, ahora, nos vamos a un mini pequeño, corte comercial.

* * *

_¿Estás cansado de tanto trabajar? ¿Sientes que no se te es bien recompensado cada vez que terminas una misión?, ¿Tu maestro no te da tus merecida vacaciones?, ¡Pues ya no más!_

_Nosotros, la línea de vuelos Zerevis somos la solución. Solo contáctanos y tendremos un vuelo reservado para ti, para llegar a nuestra afrodisiaca y sensacional isla Tenroujima._

_¡Te esperamos!_

_*No nos hacemos cargo de los accidentes causados por nuestra mascota Acnologia*_

* * *

—Y… ya estamos de vuelta—dice Ray—Y ahora, para la siguiente categoría titulada, el mejor arco de historia, tenemos a dos de nuestros grandes magos, ¡Un aplauso a Mirajane Strauss y Laxus Dreyar!

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail subieron al escenario ante los griteríos de sus amigos, no sabían que ellos también podían ser conductores.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —gritó Elfman.

—Buenas noches minna-san—saludó sonriente Mirajane como siempre—Esta noche Laxus y yo tenemos el honor de dar a conocer, el mejor arco de historia de nuestro grandioso y ahora ecchi casi hentai anime.

—Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad—se quejó el Dreyar.

—Muy bien, y, los arcos nominados a este premio son…

_Primera nominación: Saga Phantom lord._

"_Entréguenos a la chica Heartfilia", "Lo siento Lucy…", "¡Naaaaaaatsu!, "Drip drip drop", "Gihihi, prepárate para conocer la fuerza de un verdadero dragon slayer", "¿Lista para la segunda ronda"_

— ¡Gray!, ¿¡Porqué jota no me pidieron ayuda!? —le reclamó—De esa manera habría podido conocer a Juvia-chan.

—Espero que gane ese arco…—murmuró Levy, ya que si no hubiese ocurrido, el chico a su lado no estaría ahí en estos momentos.

_Segunda nominación: Saga Tártaros._

"_Han matado al concilio", "¡Jellaaaal!", "Gray…", "No digas ese asqueroso nombre en mi presencia", "Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento", "Estoy aquí contigo", "¡No nos rendiremos"._

—Eso fue intenso—dijo Sting—Sí que Fairy Tail se las está viendo negras, pero esa saga aún no se termina, ¿Cómo es que está nominada?

—Es genial, por eso—respondió Usagi.

_Tercera nominación: Saga del Festival._

"_Seré la ganadora del certamen", "¡Laxus!", "Ves, es por tu debilidad, que todos tus seres queridos sufren", "Eres… ¿Eres Jellal", "Lo siento", "Fairy law", "Laxus, n-no nos puedes abandonar, ¡Iremos contigo!" "Gracias…"_

—Siento que Erza-san piensa mucho en Jellal-san—murmuró Wendy, mientras que una sonrojada Titania, trataba de ignorar los ojos del Fernandes.

Mystogan y Knightwalker, solo rieron mirando sus contrapartes.

—Oh kami, estamos en mucha nominaciones—murmuró Evergreen con aires de soñada.

_Cuarta y última nominación: Los grandes juegos mágicos._

"_¡El gremio número uno; Sabertooth!", "Lucy-sama, por favor, quédese con mis llaves", "¡Unison Raid!", "¡Lector!, ¡Sting-kun!", "A mí… me habría gustado tener más aventuras con ustedes…", "Frosh está muerto", "¡Graaaaaaaay!"_

Muchos magos, se pusieron a llorar ante aquello, que tanto les había afectado, pero la alegre voz de Mirajane, los hizo recomponerse.

—Muy bien, y el arco ganador es…

Laxus abrió la tarjeta, luego sonrió un poco.

—Los grandes juegos mágicos.

"_Y el gremio ganador es… ¡Fairy Tail"_

—Yooooooooooooooosh! —gritó Natsu corriendo al escenario y cogiendo, aquel premio con forma de Goku—Quiero agradecer todos los votos obtenidos para que esta saga…

—¡Qué mierda haces aquí! —le regañó Laxus—Este premio es para la saga, por lo cual se será enviado a Hiro Mashima.

—P-Pero yo la protagonicé, ¡Incluso soy un príncipe y vencí a mirai emo!

Gritó, más luego se calló al ver como en lugar de la dulce Mirajane, ahora estaba la imagen de la Satan Soul.

— ¿Aye?

* * *

—Itai Itai, duele Wendy.

—Lo siento Natsu-san.

Y mientras la pequeña dragon slayer curaba a un herido dragon slayer, vayamos ahora a ver, como en el escenario, Usagi junto a Ray con una sonrisa, estaban listos para anunciar la siguiente categoría.

— ¿Están disfrutando la noche amigos? —preguntó la conductora.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Bacchus.

—Bueno, si gustan, pueden ir a nuestra mesa de bocadillos Torre del Cielo, patrocinada por Jellal aquí presente.

Y de nueva cuenta, el pobre muchacho fue visto con ojos asesinos. Incluso Kagura ya había sacado su espada.

—Muy bien, ahora lindos magos, démosle la bienvenida a dos magas más.

—Quienes nos darán a conocer—dijo Ray—Los nominados a la categoría, la mejor batalla.

— ¡Yo ganaré! —Gritó Natsu—Al fin de cuentas soy el protagonista, así que tengo las mejores batallas.

Y nuevamente la desesperación de Satan Soul, se desquitó con él.

— ¡Con ustedes: Lucy Heartfilia y Yukino Aguria!

Ambas magas subieron al escenario con amplias sonrisas tal cuales mejores amigas de toda la vida.

—Buenas noches público-sama.

—En todos los anime Shonen hay batallas, toda son importantes y tienen una razón, mas hoy, esta noche, cuatro fueron escogidas por el público como las mejores.

—Veamos a los nominados por favor—dijo una tranquila Aguria.

Usagi sonrió ante las únicas personas, presentando un premio en la noche con normalidad.

_Primera nominación: Gajeel y Natsu vs Laxus._

— ¡Se los dije! —gritó Natsu emocionado, aunque Gajeel también sonrió.

—Esta es mi noche.

—Laxus es tan popular…—susurró Fried— ¡Claro que lo es, él es muy genial!

_Segunda nominación: Gajeel y Natsu vs Sting y Rogue._

— ¡Somos de los grandes! —Exclamó el rubio— ¡Rogue, quita esa cara de amargado, sonríe joder!

—Estoy sonriendo—contestó tranquilo el Cheney.

—Estoy tan feliz…—murmuró Natsu.

_Tercera nominación: Jellal vs Natsu._

— ¡Sugoi! —Gritó el de cabellos azules—Creí que le caía mal a la gente, pero parece que sí soy querido.

—Oh sí que lo eres Jellal—dijo Kagura, quien estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás—Por eso siempre te matan en los fanfics y te hacen sufrir como una Magdalena.

—Creo que voy a llorar…—susurró el dragon slayer de fuego.

_Cuarta y última nominación: Sting y Rogue vs… ¡No jodas!, ¿¡Natsu!?, ¡Danos un respiro cabrón!_

—Natsu-sama sí que es popular—dijo Yukino, mientras se acercaba hacia donde Lucy, abría el sobre—Y bueno, la mejor batalla es la de…

— ¡Rogue y Sting vs Natsu!

Gajeel lanzó la silla donde Droy estaba sentado al cielo.

— ¡Sting-kun, ganaste!

— ¡Frosh está muy feliz por Rogue-kun!

Ambos dragon slayers, aun aturdidos, caminaron hacia el escenario tras escuchar los aplausos y la canción _we're the stars_ de fondo, y también, porque miraron como Yukino los esperaba con una sonrisa. Los dos sonrieron y caminaron hacia ella, mirándola, y luego mirando el trofeo.

Y antes de tomarlo, el maldito Dragneel se les adelantó.

— ¡Natsu-san, eso es nuestro! —se quejó Sting.

—No, claro que no. Te recuerdo que yo gané esa batalla, así que soy gran merecedor del premio.

—Sting tranquilo—dijo Lucy—Hay más premios mira—señaló a Yukino, quien le daba a un sonrojado Cheney su premio.

—Oh bueno…—miró hacia el público— ¡Gracias por sus votos!, ¡Le aseguro que a la próxima venceré a Natsu-san!

Y ante la sorpresa del Dragneel, el público estalló en aplausos. Incluso los de Fairy Tail estaban aplaudiendo.

— ¡Traidores!

* * *

—Nuestro tiempo se está terminando, así que, iremos a la última nominación de este capítulo.

— ¡Aun no! —Se quejó Hibiki— ¡Aun no me han dado mi premio!

—Ni te lo darán con esa actitud…—murmuró Usagi, luego, sonrió—Y para entregar el premio al personaje favorito de Edolas, llamaremos a escena a mi querida Nana-chan y al odiado amado Jellal Fernandes.

El público estalló en aplausos al ver a la chica de cabello rojo recogido y largo vestido negro de pierna descubierta. De grandes curvas y delantera digna de una maga de Fairy Tail, aunque ella, era una persona de la vida real. Y a su lado, Jellal Fernandes caminaba con ella, con su brazo ofrecido a su mano.

— ¡Nana-chan, estás hermosa! —gritó Noah, el que manejaba las cámaras.

— ¿No creen que se parece a Erza? —preguntó Cana a Lissana y Mira.

—Ella tiene los ojos más claros, y no parecer ser tan tsundere…

Miraron que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

—Pero sí es una pervertida.

Jellal miró a su acompañante.

— ¿Estás bien Nana-san? —le preguntó amablemente, causando aún más aquella hemorragia— ¡Q-Qué demonios!

Gray y Juvia se abrazaron al notar, aquella aura endemoniada desprendida en la pelirroja de espadas.

—Bueno—dijo la chica una vez, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de su amor platónico—Nosotros, daremos a conocer quien es según el público, el personaje favorito de Edolas—bajó la voz—Si por mí fuera votaría un millón de veces por Mystogan…

Jellal sonrió nervioso: —Y los nominados son…

_Primera nominación: Lucy Ashley._

"_¿¡A quien estás llamando gorda!? ¡Estúpida fea!_

Los chicos de Edolas sonrieron nerviosos, mientras que Levy, veía a su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lu-chan… ¿En verdad crees eso de mí?

— ¡C-Claro que no Levy-chan, tu y yo somos amigos por siempre, no como esas Edo!

_Segunda nominación: Erza__ Knightwalker._

"_¿Es lo mismo ganar o perder?"_

— ¡Dos Erza! —Gritó emocionado Ichiya—Huelo el perfume del amor desde aquí—dijo estando ya, al lado de la de Edolas—¿No lo puedes oler tu?

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Mystogan, mandó a volar al enano ese narizón y feo.

—Es un sueño…—murmuró Jellal, más una celosa Nana le dio un pisotón—Itai…

_Tercera nominación: Gray Surge._

"_¡Mi amada y querida Juvia-chan!"_

— ¡Juvia vota por él! —gritó la Loxar con una sonrisa, mientras que Surge, la miraba también con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Dulce Juvia-chan! —exclamó, con toda la intención de ir a su lado, más la Juvia de Edolas lo detuvo.

—Un paso más y le dirás hola a mi paraguas.

_Cuarta y última nominación: Natsu Dragion._

"_N-No me hagas daño por favor"_

El pobre Dragion se puso a llorar tras escuchar las risas de los demás.

— ¡Pero cuando tenga mi auto verán quién será el próximo que llore! —gritó el chico, mientras que Ashley lo abrazaba contra sus atributos.

—Y el ganador a esta categoría es…—Jellal miró a Nana— ¿Me haces el honor de decirlo?

—C-Claro—dijo limpiándose por décima vez la nariz—El ganador es…

Gray Surge le guiñó un ojo a Juvia Loxar. Causando que dos alquimistas de hielo lo congelaran.

— ¡Erza Knightwalker!

La chica se levantó de su asiento con elegancia y moviendo sus cortos cabellos rojos. Su vestido idéntico al de la Scarlet solo que de color morado, se movía conforme iba caminando.

Edo Erza subió al escenario, Jellal, se preparó para darle su premio.

—Aquí tie…

—Ten—dijo Nana dándoselo e impidiendo, que la chica se acercara de más al Fernandes—Felicidades.

Todos se congelaron ante el tono gélido y escalofriante que fácilmente, podía competir con el de Levy de Attack of Titan.

—G-Gracias—dijo algo confundida, y mirando, como la tal Nana se agarraba con fuerza del brazo de Jellal, diciendo con una mirada: _es mío, tú ya tienes a Mystogan._

Y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer algo, otra pelirroja hizo acto de presencia en el escenario.

Los ojos de Jellal brillaron kawaiinescamente.

— ¡Erza!

Más estos se fueron al notar, que había sacado sus espadas y ahora, apuntaba tanto a su contraparte, como a la chica que no lo soltaba.

—Aquí, la única pelirroja que es dueña de este sujeto soy yo.

Y ante eso, y verse, rodeado de tres hermosas casi idénticas pelirrojas, el pobre Jellal cayó desmayado junto a una gran hemorragia nasal.

* * *

—Vaya, hemos visto de todo en este capítulo—dijo Ray—¿No crees Usagi-bakka?

—Ya lo creo Uke-kun.

— ¡Maldita perra!

La castaña sonrió mirando a los magos.

—Muy bien mis hermosos magos, hasta aquí llego la transmisión, en el próximo capítulo daremos a conocer a los ganadores de cinco categorías más—sonrió—Felicidades a los ganadores de esta noche.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar.

—Por cierto, ¡Natsu Dragion!

— ¿Uh?

— ¡Si por mí fuera, tu habrías ganado el premio!

El chico se puso a llorar.

—Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy, yo soy Usagi-chan.

—Paper Ray, aka Ray-kun.

La pelirroja de vestido negro se acercó también.

—Nana-chan.

— ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tres!

Mientras tanto, aun en el cielo…

—Gin-chan, ¿Tienes un cuatro de corazones?

—No, no lo tengo… ¿¡Y porqué preguntas eso!? ¡Estamos jugando monopoly, no blackjack!

Megame mientras tanto…

— ¡Soy Shinpachi!

Solo suspiró mirando su reloj y el estadio, preguntándose, ¿Cuándo sería el capítulo en el que podrían llegar a los premios?

* * *

_Capitulo # O1_

**Fairy Academy Awards**

* * *

Lalalalala xD ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte de las entregas? xD espero que bien, y también, espero que uno de sus favoritos haya ganado:B Hay más categorías, hay otras que me faltaron comentar, pero que ahora, pondré;D

_* Mejor villano * Mejor gremio * Escena favorita romanticona * Escena favorita de comedia * Momento troll favorito * Amistad favorita *_ y... no se me ocurren más xDD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews comentando esta sensacional entrega de premios, y también para seguir votando y seguir apoyando a tu favorito xD

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


	3. De Flashbacks y dioses de la muerte

Ya sé ya sé, me tardé como millonésimos de años en actualizar, ¡Pero aquí tienen la tercera parte, hell yeah!, espero y sea de su agrado, y se rían como con el capitulo anterior xD

Gracias a: _Layla Redfox, Akai, Sirni-chan, Lizzie Taisho, Luna500, SRG, stopletopluto, raf-lily, dani-chan95, The Fairy Guardian, Boogieman13, nansteph14, Josoe, kona kana lee, LuFFy McCormick, NicoleChan14, CattivaRagazza, Nana-chan, Simon Fernandes, konan Akatsuki, Lumiiere, peachcutter, BlackDream-Mary, Franny-chan, Mariposas Rotas, MirrorWithCream, nueiii, LessWright, , guest, Bra-Megumi, Haibaku Ishida, happy anonymous._ ¡Gracias por sus reviews y votos!

¡Pues a leer se ha dicho aye!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Everyone! Aye!

**Genero:** Parody/Humor.

.

* * *

**- Capitulo # O3 -**

**De Flashbacks y dioses de la muerte**

—Y nuevamente tras varios días –meses- de espera, aquí tenemos la continuación de nuestros sensuales premios—dice Usagi mirando la pantalla—Oh no saben cómo extrañaba estar aquí, pero la vida tiene situaciones que uno necesita…

— ¡Cállate de una vez y comienza! —gritó Laxus ya desesperado, la conductora siempre se ondeaba y eso lo estresaba.

La chica de cabellos castaños suspiró, mientras miraba en el cielo aquel punto blanco, que parecía jamás iba a caer.

—Estúpido Gintama troll…

Ray y Nana, quienes estaban a su lado decidieron ser ellos quienes comenzaran a hablar en esta linda hermosa noche.

—Bueno, cómo aquí Usagi bakka-chan tiene un pequeño retraso metal, mejor sigamos nosotros con la premiación de esta noche, Nana-chan.

—Hoy veremos cinco categorías más, y esperemos y los ganadores—decía la pelirroja—Sean del agrado de todos.

La chica, comenzó a mirar hacia el público, ¿Jellal ya se habría recuperado de su hemorragia nasal?

—Y cómo nuestros primeros invitados—dijo una ya Usagi concentrada después, de darle su merecido golpe a su amigo—, quienes nos presentarán, la escena de comedia favorita de Fairy Tail, tenemos a…

— ¿¡En dónde está la carne!?

Los magos de todos los gremios, se levantaron ante aquella voz que ellos, conocían muy bien. Mirando, unas sombras muy conocidas, mientras que Nana, le noqueaba a Ray antes de que fantaseara acerca de aquellas féminas piratas.

—Imposible…—susurró Refus impactado.

—Podría ser…

—Capitán-san, no debería de ser tan impaciente.

— ¡Kyaaa es ella! —gritó Lucy emocionada.

— ¡Pero quiero mi carne! —gritó subiendo al escenario ante la mirada de todos.

El chico, de cabellos oscuros y ropa nada adecuada para una entrega y también con un sombrero de paja, miró al público que estaba pasmado.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —Les gritó tomando el micrófono— ¡Tráiganme mi carne, que el rey de los piratas está al mando!

— ¡Si Luffy-sama!

Y rápidamente, todos corrieron a buscar algo de carne para su gran ídolo, y este mismo, solo sonrió. Y su tripulación, solo suspiró acostumbrada, esto también había ocurrido en la premiación pasada a la cual habían sido invitados.

—Ah, ser el rey de los piratas es lo mejor.

— ¡Pero si aún no lo eres idiota! —gritó un hombre de cabellos verdes mirando, como una chica de cabellos rubios, se acercaba a Luffy—¿Ara?

—A-Aquí está su carne Luffy-san.

— ¡Sugoi! —exclamó el chico—Hoe, te pareces mucho a Nami—le dijo, mientras que la conductora Usagi, estaba preparando los puños dispuesta a atacar— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lucy Heartfilia.

Entonces….

— ¡Lucy-swaaaaaaaaaaan!

Y también…

— ¡Compórtate ero-cook!

—Fufufu~ esto es divertido.

_Diez minutos después, luego de toda la pelea entre la conductora, Zoro, Luffy y un derramal nasal, la premiación volvió a retomarse._

—Bien—habló Robin, quien junto a Chopper, sonreía a la cámara—Y los nominados esta noche, a la escena más cómica son…

_Primera nominación: Imaginación de Erza cuando se es convertida en niña._

"_Lo siento Erza… yo no salgo con niñas"_

"_¡Jellal!"_

La pelirroja se escondió en su asiento sonrojada y avergonzada. Que suerte que Jellal todavía estaba inconsciente por la hemorragia nasal.

—Ya está bien Jellal-san—dijo Wendy al chico, este despertó y vio la pantalla.

—Mmm… incluso si fuese niña, no la rechazaría.

— ¡Pedófilo! —le gritó Meredy.

_Segunda nominación: Happy dibuja un corazón roto para Erza._

"_Oye Erza" la maga mira en la arena, un corazón partido en dos "Fufufu"_

"_¡Bakka!" y manda volar al pobre exceed._

Por segunda ocasión, Erza se esconde sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Me quiero morir…—murmuró.

_Tercera y última nominación (ya que las demás no fueron votadas aunque fuera dos veces más): Los magos de Fairy Tail cambian de cuerpos._

"_Hoe mira, tengo pechos grandes" "¿En dónde quedó mi reputación de maga de clase S?, ¿¡Por qué está tan oscuro!?, ¡Ya vieron, este cuerpo es increíble!"_

Juvia miró a Gray sombríamente.

— ¿Por qué Gray-sama se quería desnudar estando en el cuerpo de Lucy-san? —Preguntó, el chico tragó saliva— ¿Acaso Gray-sama quería ver desnuda a Lucy-san?

— ¡N-Nada de eso! —gritó nervioso—Y-Ya sabes, tengo un mal hábito en eso y…

—Juvia no quiere hablar con Gray-sama—dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el frente, Natsu, quien estaba al lado de ella, sintió el vapor del agua ardiente a su alrededor.

Chopper sonriente, sacó un sobre.

—Minna-san, mucha suerte a todos—decía al mismo tiempo que Zoro, le quitaba el sobre y lo habría— ¡Hoe Zoro!

—Cambio de cuerpos es la escena ganadora.

Todos los magos lo miraron sombríamente ante la falta de tacto dada y también, por no darles tiempo ni para moverse porque cierto anciano, ya estaba corriendo hacia el escenario.

— ¡Viejo! —gritaron los magos, a lo que Makarov los miró desde el escenario.

—Soy su maestro, así que soy quien lo recibe—miró a la chica de One Piece—Vaya Robin-chan, eres una chica muy bonita.

—Gracias Makarov-san—dijo entregándole su premio—Felicidades.

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, la chica sintió una mano en su parte trasera, por lo que se sonrojó y dejó escapar un grito.

Y segundos después, un Zoro, Franky, Chopper, Brook y Sanji en su modo demonio segunda etapa, habían lanzado a Makarov por los aires.

A lo que el trío de Gintama, lo invitaron a jugar Monopoly con ellos.

* * *

—Pobre maestro…—susurró Mirajane.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó Usagi—Amigos de One piece, si son tan amables, pueden tomar asiento en la primera fila acá presente—dijo con señas, mientras miraba, al joven capitán agitar los brazos—Si Luffy-kun, se te dará carne cada vez que quieras.

— ¡Yeeah!

—Para nuestra siguiente categoría….

— ¡Kya! —Gritó asustada la chica— ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí Zura!?

—Tu amigo ese aun no despierta de su desmayo, ¡Y soy Katsura, no Zura!

—Si si, lo que sea—decía ella sin importancia—Bueno…—su voz se escuchó más queda.

—¿Habrá sucedido algo? —preguntó Sting preocupado.

—Se le ve muy seria—comentó Orga.

La castaña suspiró: —A continuación, vendrán dos invitados a darnos, el ganador a la categoría de escena triste favorita.

A continuación, todos los magos tragaron saliva. Esto iba a ser fuerte…

—Con ustedes… ¡Los ultrasensacionales Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku Matsumoto!

Y al escenario, subió una pareja conformada por un hombre larguirucho de cabellos lilas plateados y ojos rasgados. Vestía esmoquin, y junto a él, una despampanante rubia naranjo, de grande, enorme pechonalidad, caminaba de su brazo con un vestido rojo pasión.

—¡Eh! —gritó Gajeel—¡Pero si a él lo mató Aizen!

—Soy un shinigami, ya estaba muerto, no hay nada diferente—dijo el chico.

—Pero…

—¡Cállate punk! —gritó Matsumoto—Esta es una categoría triste, ¡Así que denle el respeto que se merece! —y luego, sacó una botella de sake y se la tomó toda.

—¡Eso no es respetar en lo absoluto!

Ichimaru se acercó al micrófono.

—Y los nominados son…

_Primera nominación: Laxus deja el gremio y observa, el festival fantasía._

"_Abuelo ¿No vas a participar este año en el festival fantasía?", "Me pregunto si podré verte", "Entonces en medio del desfile… ¡Haré esto!", "Significa que aunque no pueda verte, ¡Siempre te estaré mirando abuelo!"_

— ¡Laaaaaaaaaaaxus! —Gritó desde el cielo Makarov— ¡Llora si quieres!

—¡No lo haré viejo pervertido!

—Jajajaja ¡Laxus es un llorón! —se burló Natsu.

_Segunda nominación: Reencuentro de todos los personajes del futuro._

"_Soy tan feliz, ahora… puedo irme en paz", "¡Hey Lucy!, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, ¡Ven, vamos con todos!", "Natsu, Happy… Minna", "¡Sí!"_

Los magos de Fairy Tail sonrieron, sin poder evitar como las lágrimas ahora salían de sus ojos.

_Tercera nominación: La muerte de la Lucy del futuro._

"_¡Ella es la que nos traerá la destrucción!, tengo que acabar con ella", "¡No!", "¡Lucy!", "Lucy…", "T-Tu mano", "¡Mira Natsu, ahora soy una maga de Fairy Tail!", "Me habría gustado tener más aventuras con ustedes…"_

—Lu-chan…

Natsu empuñó sus manos mientras que abraza a la rubia, quien se había puesto a llorar recordando aquello.

— ¡Porque mierda esto es tan triste! —se quejó el personaje de Gintama—¡Katsura no Zura está triste!

_Cuarta y última nominación: La muerte de Gray._

"_¡Juvia!, ¿Has visto a Ultear?", "No, Juvia no la ha visto", "¡Cuidado las dos!", "No se distraigan", "Oye Juvia, tengo que decirte algo importante", "¡Juvia!", "¡Kya!", " "¡Graaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

El alquimista de cabellos oscuros no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de sí mismo, en su lugar, solo miró como Juvia se ponía llorar tratando de no mirarlo, a lo que rápidamente le cogió la mano.

—Tranquila, todo está bien Juvia…

—Gray-sama…

—¡Gray cabrón! —Gritó Natsu con lagrimones y mocos dignos de un gran hombre— ¿¡Porque mierda te mueres maldito idiota!?

— ¡Cállate, no estás ayudando!

Gin se limpió el borde de los ojos. Le había llegado y muy fuerte.

—Y bien, la escena ganadora es… ¡Porqué estás llorando! —gritó el chico mirando a Rangiku.

— ¡T-Tu también moriste Gin! —Gritó alcoholizada— ¡M-Me dejaste sola maldito cabrón!

—T-Tranquilizate Ran-chan—dijo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza—¿Qué te parece si dices la escena ganadora?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, él, asintió—¡Sugoi! —gritó cogiendo el sobre y abriéndolo—¡Bien, la escena ganadora es…!

Y en un halo de luz, una rubia apareció, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡Lucy! —gritaron.

—Hola—saludó feliz, mirando a GinRan—Vengo por mi premio.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo Rangiku—Aquí tienes pequeñuela muerta, no olvides que tú y tus amigos son siempre bienvenidos en nuestra cool sociedad de almas—le susurró—Pero no se te ocurra acercarte a la mansión Kuchiki, o Bya-kun te dará un remate con su bankai.

—L-Lo tomaré en cuenta—decía nerviosa, mientras que de nueva cuenta, el halo volvía a invadirla— ¡Fue un gusto volver a verlos!

Y antes de que dijeran algo, Mirai Lucy desapareció.

— ¿Eso fue todo?, ¡Y ni un recuerdo o spoiler! —gritó Erza enojada.

* * *

—Oh vaya, eso fue intenso…—murmuró Usagi mientras veía, como Ray despertaba—¡Al fin!, te perdiste la entrada de Rangiku-san.

—¿¡Ran-chan estuvo aquí!?

—Sí, si, pero ahora, debemos de presentar a dos invitados más—dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro—¡Mi categoría favorita!

— ¿¡Yaoi!? —preguntó/gritó desde su asiento Sting.

— ¡Ya quisieras algo yaoinesco para ti y Natsu!

El rubio se sonrojó molesto, mientras que el pelirrosa le preguntaba a una muy nerviosa Lucy lo que era el Yaoi, y si eso se podía comer o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, pues presentando el premio a la escena favorita de romance, tenemos a dos tortolitos ultra extraños y kawaii~

—Esa ya se fumó algo…—murmuró Gajeel.

Y entonces en el escenario, subió una chica de vestido amarillo y de grandes proporciones, tenía el cabello naranja largo. Y junto a ella, un chico paliducho y de ojos verdes, estaba caminando.

— ¡Orihime Inoue y Ulquiorra Cifer!

El público estalló en aplausos, mientras que Inoue sonreía felizmente y Ulquiorra, seguía con la misma cara de emo.

—Mira Rogue, es como tú—dijo divertido Orga.

—Esperen…—murmuró Natsu, luego, se levantó de su asiento señalando al chico con el dedo— ¡Tú estás muerto!, ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?, ¿¡Por qué ahora los muertos están vivos!?

—E-Etto Dragneel-kun—habló la chica en el micrófono—Yo tuve el atrevimiento de buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlo.

— ¡Eso ni es de tu anime! —gritó Gajeel.

Ulquiorra entonces, desvainó su espada.

—No le grites a la mujer, horrendo espécimen de persona y cerebro.

—¡T-Tranquilo Ulquiorra-kun! —dijo alarmada Inoue mientras lo cogía de la mano ante las miradas de todas las fangirls del lugar.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

—Solo porque tu lo dices—respondió el pelinegro ante la tranquilada de la chica, quien con una sonrisa, se acercó al micrófono.

—Bien, y los nominamos a la escena romántica favorita son…

_Primera nominación: Natsu y Lucy, y el árbol de cerezo._

"_El Hanami… realmente tenía ganas de ir" dice Lucy en su cama con un resfriado, y escuchando, los ruidos en el exterior, "¿Eh?, porqué tanto escándalo…"_

_Entonces la maga, mira como un árbol de cerezo flotaba en el exterior, a lo que con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, lo admiró. Y también, notó una cabellera rosa escondida._

"_Qué hermoso… gracias, Natsu"._

_— _¿Cómo supo que era yo?

— ¡Qué romántico! —chilló Lissana—No conocía ese lado de Natsu.

— ¡Así que fuiste tu quien lo arrancó! —gritó enojado Makarov desde el cielo—¡Por tu culpa el parque ahora está tan horrendo, hijo idiota!

Lucy no dijo nada, solo se escondió sonrojada en su asiento.

—Hoe Lucy, ¿Porqué estás roja?, ¿Te volviste a enfermar? —preguntó Natsu tocando su frente, a lo que la rubia le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Baka!

_Segunda nominación: Jellal y Erza, un momento pasional en la playa._

—¡P-Pasional!

"_¡Eres un cobarde!" gritó Erza en la pantalla mientras empujaba al mago de cabellos azules, haciendo así, que ambos cayeran por una bajada._

_Quedando Jellal, sobre aquella chica que fue su amiga de infancia. Sin dejar de verse ni admirarse. A lo que Erza, rápidamente se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo_

"_Y-Yo pensé que no volvería a verte…" dijo tocándo su rostro, mientras que Jellal, limpiaba aquella lágrima. Y justo en ese momento, ambos rostros se acercaron, quedando solo a unos centímetros, milímetros…_

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! —chillaron las magas limpiándose los ojos—E-Eso fue hermoso—dijo Juvia sonrojada.

—Pero… ¿Se besaron? —Preguntó Edo Lucy mirando, como Knightwalker y Mystogan se sonrojaron— ¡¿Ustedes se besaron?!

_Tercera nominación: Gray y Juvia, preparándose para lo peor._

—Porqué hacen títulos tan extraños…—murmuró Jura.

— ¿¡Cómo que Juvia-chan tuvo un momento romántico con Gray!?

_Gray y Juvia, montaban una quimera tras abandonar aquella destruida ciudad. La maga, con la miraba baja mientras que el chico, sin perder el camino._

"_Gray-sama…" susurró apretándolo un poco más fuerte "Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento" dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre su espalda preocupada, "No es como antes Gray-sama, esto es diferente… juvia, siente esto más diferente"_

_Gray no dijo nada, solo miró de reojo, tratando de ver la expresión que ahora tenía Juvia, pero que él bien sabía, cual era. Así que ante la sorpresa de Juvia, quien tenía sus brazos abrazando el abdomen de él, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza._

"_Estoy aquí, contigo" susurró "Nada malo sucederá…"_

Gray se sonrojó y trató, de ignorar las miradas de todos, mientras que Juvia, solo sonreía con ternura recordando ese momento.

— ¡Cuidar de tu mujer que amas es de un hombre Gray! —gritó Elfman felicitándolo.

—¡N-No es mi mujer! —le gritó.

—Oh—susurró Cana entre sus amigos—Pero no negó lo otro…

—Gray bastardo…

_Cuarta y última nominación: Sting y Rogue, aún queda mucho por lo cual luchar._

— ¡Q-Qué mierda! —gritaron ambos dragon slayers.

_Rogue se encontraba cansado, sus ataques no funcionaban en contra de los dragones. Lo sabía bien, este era el final…_

"_¡Rogue!" el chico voltea mirando como su amigo rubio corre hacia él, "¿¡Qué crees que haces!?, ¡Debemos luchar!" dijo al notar el estado de Rogue, "Quizás no somos muy fuertes, pero hay personas a las cuales debemos de proteger._

_Sting sonrió ampliamente, Rogue, dejó escapar una leve risa._

"_Y mientras estés conmigo todo saldrá bien, además, traje un obsequio"_

_Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el dragon slayer de la oscuridad, vio como un dragón se aproximaba a ellos, a lo que rápidamente se puso espalda con espalda con Sting._

"_Eres un idiota…"_

Todos se echaron a reír ante la escena que habían visto, ¡Que guardadito se lo tenían!

—¡Nosotros no le tiramos a eso! —se defendió Sting, mientras miraba, como Yukino consolaba a Rogue—¡Yo también quiero consuelo Yukino!

—Frosh creía que a Rogue-kun le gustaban las niñas…

—Que lindos—dijo Inoue con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el sobre—Y bien, los ganadores a la escena más romántica son…

Las parejas se pusieron alertas, y por primera vez en la noche, Sting y Rogue no quisieron ganar el premio.

— ¡Jellal-san y Erza-chan por el momento pasional en la playa!

Jerza se levantó emocionado de sus asientos, corriendo hacia aquel premio en forma de corazón centellante que los llamaba.

—Muchas felicidades Erza-chan—dijo la chica—Disculpen que Ulquiorra-kun no diga nada, él no es muy bueno con estas cosas.

Pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo, Ulquiorra llegó con otro premio.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Jellal—¿Por qué otro?

—Ustedes también son los ganadores de la escena troll favorita—dijo el emo sin ninguna pizca de emoción, mientras señalaba la pantalla.

_Estaban a punto de besarse, a nada de hacerlo, pero al último momento, Jellal alejó a una sorprendida y sonrojada Erza._

"_Lo siento, no puedo, yo… estoy comprometido"_

Todos se quedaron helados.

—¡Oh oh! —exclamó luego Inoue—Aprovechando que sigues aquí Erza-chan, también queremos darte el premio a la mejor escena.

—¿También?

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Gritó Natsu—¡Soy el protagonista, merezco tener la escena favorita, la mejor de todas!

— ¡Urusai! —le gritó Usagi dándole una patada en la cara.

—Oh pues, gracias…—agradeció aun aturdida, ignorando a Jellal—¿Y esta vez por qué?

"_¡I-Imposible!"_

Erza giró para ver la pantalla.

"_¡Derrotó a todos los monstruos, Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail, ha ganado el Pandemónium con una puntuación perfecta!"_

La Scarlet sonrió: —Oh, esa escena.

—Recuérdame nunca, hacer enojar a Erza…—murmuró Meredy a Kagura, esta asintió.

—Si si Meredy-chan lo que tú digas—dijo Usagi apareciendo de la nada—Pero antes de eso… ¡Comerciales!

* * *

— _¡Mira mamá, es el Salamander!_

— _¿Ya está aquí?_

_¡Así es!, ya que gracias a lo popular que son los Fairy Academy Awards, en la compra de cada cajita explosiva, puedes llevarte el juguete de tu personaje favorito._

_Como a Titania, Salamander, Iceberg, la Mujer de la Lluvia, Kurogane, la Coneja, la Enana, y los gemelos –fujoshi- dragones._

_¡Qué esperas!, ¡Ve a tu McFairy más cercano a por tu cajita explosiva!_

_*Cada personaje viene por separado._

* * *

—Ya estamos llegando al final—dijo Ray con una sonrisa—¡De este capítulo, porque aún faltan más categorías!

—Pero para cerrar esta noche, día, o según la hora en la que leen esto, tenemos como últimos invitados, a dos grandes y viejos amigos.

—Quienes nos darán a conocer—se metió Nana—El ganador a la magia favorita según, los votos obtenidos.

— ¡Con ustedes mis amigos, Black Star y Death the Kid!

Los aplausos se escucharon, mientras que un chico de cabello de punta azul vestido obligatoriamente por un smoking, y otro de cabello negro con líneas blancas en él, subían al escenario.

—¡Tú! —gritó Kid señalando a Usagi—¡Porqué estas vestida tan asimétricamente!, ¡Si de un lado de la falta hay una abertura, en la otra también la debe de haber!

—¡Mira quién lo dice, el niñato que tiene solo rayas en una mitad de su cabeza!

El chico cayó al suelo: —Es cierto, soy asimétrico, no merezco vivir…

Black Star le dio una patada y mejor, se fue a hablar por el micrófono.

—¡Hoooooooooola! —gritó—Oh oh oh~ sé que están impactados porque su dios está aquí, pero tranquilos, no les haré daño.

Todos lo vieron como si fuera el ser más idiota del universo.

—Y bueno, los nominados a esta categoría a magia favorita y en la cual, el gran dios Black Star participó, son…

_Primera nominación: Magia elemental de agua, portadora, Juvia Loxar._

"_¡Nebulosa de agua!"_

—Así se hace Juvia, defiende a los verdaderos fuertes—dijo Gajeel orgulloso de la chica que era su amiga, desde Phantom.

— ¡Quiero una batalla! —gritó Natsu parándose frente a la maga, esta negó nerviosa.

_Segunda nominación: Magia de cuerpo celestial, portador, Jellal Fernandes._

"_Cuerpo celestial… ¡Meteoro!"_

—Je…—murmuró el chico—Lo siento por eso Natsu.

—Nah, estás perdonado—decía mientras se sobaba el golpe que Gray le había dado.

_Tercera nominación: Magia de reequipamiento, portadora, Erza Scarlet._

"_Re-Equipo… ¡El caballero!"_

—Erza-sama se está llevando todos los premios…—susurró Yukino mientras sacaba la llave de Libra—Ábrete puerta…

— ¡Detente! —gritaron los de Saber impidiendo el ataque.

_Cuarta y última nominación: Dragon slayer de hierro, portador, Gajeel._

"_¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!"_

—¡Eso sí que no! —gritaron todos los dragon slayer, incluida Wendy.

—¡Él ni siquiera tiene su dragon forcé! —gritó enojado el rubio.

—¡Nosotros somos mejores dragon slayer! —se quejó Natsu.

Cinco minutos después…

—Gracias Mira-chan—agradeció Nana con una sonrisa al ver, a los magos golpeados, salvo a la pequeña peli azul.

—Todos se ven muy buenos, ¡Pero no tan bueno como su dios, el gran Black Star!

— ¡Ya cállate joder! —Gritó Kid dándole un puñetazo y noqueándolo—Vaya, al menos el sobre el simétrico—murmuró abriéndolo—Bien, pues el ganador a la magia favorita es…

Una música metalera se escuchó.

—Dragon Slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox.

Y a continuación, el tema de _we are the champion_ sonó cuando Gajeel caminó hacia donde su premio lo esperaba. Mientras que Juvia, Lilly y Levy, le aplaudían feliz a su amigo.

—¡Eso es todo! Ahora si comienzo a creer que estos premios son reales—dijo tomando su premio— ¡Lo ven, no necesité un dragon force para ganarles, idiotas!

—Tu…—susurró Kid.

Todos, se apartaron.

—¡No eres nada simétrico! —gritó mientras sacaba unas pistolas.

—¡Si, pelea! —se unió a él Black Star.

Mientras que Nana, Ray, y Usagi, suspiraban ante la idiotez de aquel par, y también, mirando, como aquel punto en el cielo se miraba más próximo a caer.

—Bien, eso fue todo por hoy—dijo la castaña ignorando la pelea de aquellos tres—Esperemos verlos la próxima entrega.

—No habrá nuevas categorías, pero si gustan, pueden dejar un comentario para cualquier mago que quieran, para que sepan, sus opiniones respecto a ellos.

—Escriban su comentario seguido de un Hashtag (#) con el nombre del personaje, a quien escribiste esa nota o comentario—completó Ray la información de Nana.

— ¡Eso fue todo por hoy!

_Mientras tanto en los camerinos…_

— ¿Cuándo crees que salgamos nosotros Toushi? —preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño mientras comía.

—Ni idea Kondo-san…—respondió mientras cogía una botella de mayonesa y la servía en un plato—Quizás cuando… ¿¡Porqué cojones me apuntas con una bazuca!?

El chico de cabellos castaños y cara de no matar ni una mosca, solo se encogió de hombros.

—El mundo sería más feliz si me deshago de mierda como tú Hijikata-san.

— ¡Sougo bastardo!

_Fin de la transmisión…_

* * *

_Capitulo # O3_

**Fairy Academy Awards**

* * *

Lalalalalala~ I regret nothing :p respero y les haya gustado yup, y también disfrutado de esta lectura pero para nada, sana para sus hermosos cerebros :B

Como allá dice, no habrá nuevas categorías, pero si una dinámica especial(: Espero ver sus lindos reviews comentando esta sensacional entrega de premios

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
